Timepieces provided with two rotating bezels, arranged in accordance with three different embodiments are already known.
In CH Patent No. 308 601, the watch comprises a device formed of two external bezels in the form of juxtaposed rings, respectively bearing the hour and minute symbols, allowing an interval of time to be measured with said watch. The watch disclosed in FR Patent No 2, 192 331 also comprises two superposed concentric external rotating bezels. The top bezel, which can be manipulated in rotation by means of a lateral knurled member, comprises only one aperture able to be positioned facing a determined time indication. The bottom bezel can be manipulated in rotation by means of a top knurled member to bring one of the indications that it carries opposite the aperture and to let the user know of the imminence of a given event. As can be seen in the two aforecited documents, manoeuvring the bezels only enables the information displays to be altered without any significant influence on the overall external appearance of the watch.
According to a second embodiment, illustrated by example by U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,588, the device comprises an external bezel and an internal bezel, visible through the glass and able to be manipulated by the crown, for displaying various information on their periphery, but evidently both being circular, without any possibility of superposition.
According to a third embodiment, illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,701, the two rotating bezels are located inside the watch case underneath the glass, in a substantially symmetrical configuration to that disclosed in CH Patent No. 308 601 and are driven in rotation by manipulations carried out on the crown.
As can be seen, these three embodiments enable information to be displayed in relation to the passing of time, but manipulating the bezels does not substantially alter the external appearance of the watch